Wilma Wonka, Daughter of the Amazing Chocolateir
by Lichprincess89
Summary: When a 12 year old girl shows up at the factory and says that she's the Daughter of the chocolateir, things get really crazy...er.
1. A sour surprise for Mr Wonka

Wilma Wonka

(Wilma pov.)

It was snowing as I came up to the factory gates.

The delivery trucks drove to it, and when the gates opened to let them out, I slipped in.

I was glad that they didn't notice me, and I was also glad for my black and white striped jacket for protection from the cold.

I approached the doors. There was a big knocker, and I banged it on the door.

A voice came from the loudspeakers: " What is your buisness?"

" I'm here to see Mr. Wonka." I said, a tiny bit shy.

The doors opened, and I slid inside, wrapping my jacket

Inside the man hall, there was a long, red carpet covering the floor, and a man was waiting.

This, I could only guess, was Willy Wonka himself.

At first, I wasn't sure what to say.

" Um, I'm Wilma." I said to him. " Are you Mr. Wonka?"

" Yes , I'm Mr. Wonka." said the man.

I took a deep breath. "This may shock you, but I'm your daughter."

" Your my _what?_" asked Mr. Wonka.

I put my backpack on the floor, and opened it up.

I shuffled through papers until I found what I was looking for.

I held it out to Mr Wonka.

" It's my birth certificate. It's got your name on it." I said.

" Oh, so it's got my name on it?" Mr. Wonka was smiling. He took it out of my hand, and the smile slid right off his face.

" Mom wants me to stay with you for a month while she's out of town. You know, she was the one that you married and divorced."  
" Jenny?"

" Yup."

" Wait. Jenny has a sister, Carmen? Why can't you stay with her?"

" She... died."

" Follow me, then."

Mr. Wonka walked to the end of the hall, and opened a door.

Inside, was the most beautiful room I had ever seen.

" Wow," I breathed.

There was a chocolate river, a chocolate river, jelly pumpkins, candy apples growing on trees, and things beyond even my weird imagination.

Mr. Wonka came up to a boy sitting on the riverbank.

" Charlie, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked. Then he looked at me. " Alone?"

" Sure," said the boy, Charlie.

I went off, and let them talk.

WILLY POV

" Who's that girl?" asked Charlie.

I handed Wilma's birth certificate to Charlie. " Look at the father's name."

Charlie gasped. " You?"

" Me." I said. " I don't believe it myself."

" So, if Wilma's your daughter, am I still the factory heir?"

I thought about it. " You can be... partners."

I turned my eyes to Wilma. She sat along the riverbank, trying to take in all of the sights. Her milk chocolate brown hair was done into a bob, which went very nicely with her popsicle blue eyes.

" She looks a lot like you, Mr. Wonka." said Charlie, bursting into my thoughts.

" Yeah. She does , doesn't she?" I asked nobody in particular.

WILMA POV

" Well, you can stay. But there are a few rules." Mr. Wonka said. "Bedtime is at 8;00,no exceptions. You are not to touch anything in the Inventing Room. You are to be_ very careful._ Charlie will show you around the factory."

" I know not to mess with anything. I saw what happened to those kids." I said.

" Promise?" asked Mr. Wonka.

" Promise."


	2. Fun and trouble In the Taffy Room

Chap 2 : Getting to know each other

WILMA POV

For the first day at the factory, l was shown around by my Da- Uh, I mean , Mr. Wonka. He showed it to me by the Great

Glass Elevator, which I thought was kinda cool.

He also said that since I was his daughter, I would someday inherent the factory, and be business partners with Charlie.

Then, after the tour was over, I decided to have some fun.

" Charlie, I've got an idea." I said, and climbed into the GGE. " Well, c'mon!"

Charlie came in after me, and I pushed the button that said: TAFFY ROOM.

We bumped into the glass as the GGE whooshed backwards.

When we got to the Taffy Room, I told Charlie : " Ever bungee jump with taffy?"

Charlie shook his head.

" Neither have I. Well, it's about time that we have, huh, Chuck?"

I grabbed a piece of banana taffy, and tied it around my waist. The other end was still on the taffy puller, which, thankfully, wasn't going.

Charlie did the same.

" You're as crazy as Mr. Wonka." He said.

" I'm his kid. What 'd you expect?" I said, grinning." on the count of 3, we jump. 1...2...3!"

Charlie and I jumped.

We free fell for a moment, the were pulled back by the taffy. Then we landed safely back on the platform we jumped from.

" Huh. Wasn't really expecting that to work." I shrugged.

" Neither did I." said Charlie.

" Go again?" I grinned at Charlie. " First one back to the platform wins."

" You're on."

WILLY POV

I was checking on things the Chocolate Room when an Oompa Loompa tugged on my pant trousers.

I bent down .

He mimed tying something around his waist, and them jumping.

I understood.

Wilma was bungee jumping with taffy in the taffy room.

CHARLIE POV

" Best 2 out of 3," I said. Wilma had won the last few jumps, and I was kind of offended for being beaten by a girl.

" Okie Dokie Chuck, but you know I'll win." Wilma smirked.

I found myself about to call her " Mr. Wonka", because they looked so much alike.

We jumped, and I finally won a jump.

Then we spotted Mr. Wonka. His arms were crossed and he was tapping his foot.

" Uh-oh," whispered Wilma.

" Uh-oh is right," said Mr. Wonka. " I told you to be careful!"

" I was being careful!" called Wilma.

" Ok, I'll let it slide just this once. _But just this once,_ you hear me?" Mr. Wonka sighed. " That includes you, Charlie."

My mouth fell open.

I had never gotten into trouble with Mr. Wonka before.

When Wilma and I were back on the ground, Wilma whispered an apology.

" It's ok. It was actually kinda fun." I said.

" I've got a felling we'll get into a lot more trouble than that. My mom said I could never leave well enough alone, and being here, I can't help myself." Wilma grinned shyly.

" Well, I'll try to help you before Mr. Wonka finds out."

" You're a good boy, Chuck."

" Thank you."


	3. An Unexpected Stay

Chap 3- The Jelly Bean room and a surprise visit

( WILMA)

On the 3rd day of my visit, Mr. Wonka and Charlie showed me the Jelly Bean Room.

It was a vast room, filled with row crops. At first I was confused. "Where are the jelly beans?" I wrinkled my nose, the way I do when I don't understand.

" They're the plants," Mr. Wonka explained.

" YOU GROW JELLY BEANS?" I cried.

" Of course. It isn't a real jelly bean unless it's been grown, like whipped cream isn't whipped cream unless it's been whipped with whips." Mr. Wonka said, and we went down to have a look at the plants. The bean grew on stalks that grew up to about my knee. I crouched down so I could have a closer look.

I lifted up a leaf so I could get a closer look to see the beans. Instead , I saw a little pod.

" Go ahead. Pick it." Mr. Wonka nodded reassuringly.

Carefully, Ireached out and picked the pod. I shelled it, and colorful beans greeted me.

"Whoa." I said, and stood up. I picked up a purple bean, and examined it. Hesitantly, I popped it into my mouth. Grape flavor filled my mouth as I bit down on the bean, making the juices flow into my mouth. " This is the best jelly bean I've ever tasted."

An Oompa Loompa dressed in purple tugged on Mr. Wonka's trousers.

He leaned down, and paled.

" My d-" Mr. Wonka started to make movements with his mouth, like he couldn't say it.

" Dad," Charlie said.

" Yeah. He's here." Mr. Wonka said, and gave a nervous giggle like I did sometimes.

" You guys stay here, kay?" With that, Mr. Wonka left us in the Jelly Bean Room.

( MR. WONKA)

I went into the main hall, and there was my father standing, leaning on a cane. He looked older from when I had last seen him, balder and with more liver spots.

" Willy," He said.

" Dad," I looked down at my shoes. " Long time, no see, huh?"

Dad chuckled. " I'm here because I've gotten to old to live by myself anymore. And I'm not going to a retirement home. You the only young relative that I have."

I was taken aback. " Well, if your going to stay, then where's you stuff?"

" Those short people took them. What are they, anyway?"

" Oompa Loompas."

"Oompa whats?"

" Just come on." I started down the hall, and opened the door to the Chocolate Room.

Dad's mouth fell open when he saw it.

" I know what your going to say about cavaties and stuff." I muttered.

" Willy, this is beautiful." Dad said.

I never expected him to say those words.

" Well come on, there's someone I want you to meet." I lead him to the great glass elevator.

"You might wanna hold on." I told him, and pressed the button to the Jelly Bean Room.

When we got to the spot where Wilma and Charlie were,we found them laughing there heads off. Wilma was clutching her stomach, and tears streamed out of her eyes.

" Wait, wait, if we do that, wouldn't it turn his hair blue?" Charlie asked, grinning.

Wilma gave a spurt of new laughter.

" What's so funny?" I asked.

" Nothing," Wilma said. " Just something we were talking about." She exchanged glances with Charlie, and snorted with laughter.

"Dad, this is Wilma, my daughter." I said.

" Oh, hi," Wilma said, trying to contain her laughter. "I'm sorry, someone turned over my giggle box!" She nudged Charlie in the ribs, was barely supressing a smile.

" Well, it's nice to meet you." Dad said to her. Then he turned to me. " Willy, can I talk to you for a moment?"

We went from where Wilma and Charlie were, and talked.

" Willy, that girl is your daughter?" Dad asked, a look of nonbeleif on his face.

" Guilty as charged," I said. " Look, Jenny was her mother. Soon after the divorce, Jenny came to get her things, and we- well, we, uh, you know..." I rubbed the back of my neck. Dad had a knowing smirk on his face.

" Willy," Dad said in a teasing tone. I could feel my face turning red.

"Why don't I show you to your room?" I said, hastily changing the subject. We went back to the GGE, and I was praying for the next day.

(A/N): **WOO! It's been a loooong time to update. I know people have this on their follows list, and I am surprised that people like my writings. So please review so I know that your reading! People who flame will be sent down the garbage chute. **


End file.
